Uttovelm
The Uttovelm (Catafrabestia uttovelmam) is a large carnivorous biped native to Planet Cooler 018 (formerly Planet Uoto). While most of the species resides on Planet Uoto, a good portion of the Uttovelm are spread out across the galaxy, acting as guards, bouncers, and soldiers for various organizations. They are notorious for being amongst the most savage and brutal species within the galaxy. As the Uttovelm primarily breathe fluorine (a rare gas on most planets), they usually require injections of the gases they breathe every few hours. As such, many planets which house populations of Uttovelm contain factories to produce said gases. History Origins The Uttovelm were catalogued relatively late in the galactic cycle at around 40,000 Before Age. A quickly evolving species, the Uttovelm became civilized within a few thousand years. As their population began booming, the species warred frequently. This resulted in the most powerful tribes sectioning off the planet into zones. Consequently, each gang became isolated and independent from one another. Despite their warring tendencies, the Uttovelm made peaceful (perhaps fearful) contact with the precursor empire of the Faereth; and through this contact, the Uttovelm were shown and given highly sophisticated technology. At the same time, the Faereth set up several outposts throughout the solar system and remained in close contact with the more notable gangs. Being a scavenge-savvy race, the Uttovelm were able to begin a period of industrial progress almost at once. As technology advanced and time passed, their various tribal zones evolved into ganglands, which were ruled by mini-tyrants. With how strong each ganglord grew to be, however, it became impossible for a monarchy or sole tyrant to rule over the entire planets. As such, each section grew almost as its own planet, and the residents within each section of Uoto grew genetically different. By 1 Age, the planet was industrialized enough so that each ganglord ruled over a vast city of skyscrapers and energy walls. Eventually, gaining enough technology to build deadly weaponry and aircraft, some audacious (if xenophobic) ganglords waged war on the Faerin outposts. The utter surprise of these attacks made it easy for the Uttovelm to reign victorious. Before the Faereth leaders could retaliate, however, they were conquered by Cooler and the . Intergalactic Usage It was not long after that that the Uttovelm were found by Cooler's scouts. Because this was so early in Cooler's expansion, he decided not to wipe them out, and instead he added them to his armies. Impressed by their size and power (after they shredded apart some of his men), Cooler demanded the planet's population join him. All but one sector agreed; and the one that did not was soon blown off the planet. Though after being forced into Cooler's empire, the various lords of the planet never got along or opened themselves up to one another. Still, they worked in silent loyalty to their new ruler, mostly as guards to him and his high-ranked soldiers. Interesting to note is the fact that Uttovelm soldiers will work together when assigned to the same squads in the PTO, even if they are of different sectors. Off-planet, all Uttovelm showed the ability to forget their differences and work together. Habitat On Planet Uoto, all Uttovelm live within the walls of various mega-cities. They live in metropolitan areas mostly, though the ganglords of each city tend to live in tall skyscrapers. Uttovelm like to live in or on rocks, and most of their cities are built into the sides of mountains, cliffs, and other rocky areas. Most Uttovelm are not allowed to leave their cities, as the cities are surrounded by energy barriers. This is usually fine, as each region is quite large. Aside from the metropolitan area, almost all cities have some room for farmlands or parks. For those Uttovelm who live off-planet, their habitats can vary. Many act as soldiers and guards to high-ranking aliens and may live with their masters. For places with large populations of Uttovelm, a factory (or warehouse) that produces fluourine (the primary gas that Uttovelm breathe) is required as well. Without one, no planet can sustain a population of Uttovelm. Physiology Appearance The Uttovelm are either pink (Meloon being this color), brown, light green, tan, or lavender, depending on their sector. As each sector of the planet was isolated from one another and functioned as its own planet, each population within grew genetically different. Most of the Uttovelm possess horns across their head (anywhere from three to nine), though a few of the southern sectors are bald. All of them possess two eyes, two legs, two arms, and no other appendages. The Uttovelm are covered in spikes across their bodies, and their skin is semi-scaled. They have three toes and five fingers. They are hairless, but possess feathers as children. Those feathers fall off by the time of sexual maturity. The Uttovelm have dark, fleshy patches of skin below each shoulder blade; and these can vary in color. The Uttovelm are large creatures and can stand nine to twelve feet tall, weighing anywhere from 600 to 800 pounds, making them one of the heaviest species in the known galaxy. They are generally extremely muscular, despite their weight. The Uttovelm breathe a complex air unique to their planet alone. It comprises of 30% Fluorine, 26% Nitrogen, 19% Chlorine, 15% Argon, 8% Oxygen, and 2% Xenon. Their lungs have a small fleshy box inside them that can contain and hold a small quantity of their air for many hours. As such, Uttovelm rarely have to breathe (only around 3-4 times a minute; and they can go upwards of six hours without breathing if necessary), and they are not adversely affected by most other atmospheres. Because of this, they make excellent intergalactic soldiers. However, due to the rarity of the composition of their atmosphere, the Uttovelm soldiers have to inject themselves every six hours with 400 mls of a concoction mimicking their planet's air. If they don't do so, they will die. Lifestyle Baby Uttovelm are born in groups of 2 to 6. Males are raised by their fathers, and females are raised by their mothers. It is common for boys to join their father's gang by the age of 10. Female young are taught how to maintain their houses, primarily. They are rarely involved in politics. Because females are physically weaker than males, they are deemed the inferior gender. Males will not spend any time raising their daughters. Daughters are mainly married off in prearranged pacts with powerful families. Males are expected to leave the care of their parents' home a few years before their feathers fall off. It is rare to see a boy living with his parents who does not have feathers anymore. This is a sign of shame. Baby Uttovelm are born with feathers. These feathers will fall off at sexual maturity. Before their feathers fall off, males are not taken very seriously in the rank structure of each gang. Because of this, they are never allowed to be in a high-ranking position until they have lost their feathers. Behavior Uttovelm are remarkably varied in mental traits. Though they have primal tendencies towards aggression and revenge, many are extremely lazy. Uttovelm can be smart, though this is usually as a result of them improving things, instead of creating things. Uttovelm are considered stupid by many (including Cooler) because they lack the ability to use deductive reasoning. Being a male-dominant society, those in command adhere toward a fist-first mantra. Uttovelm females tend to be as involved as males in each gang. However, not as many hold positions of power. This is due to the mating tendencies of Uttovelm and the overall weakness of females compared to males. Because every city is run by corrupt gangs who impose their will on the rest of society, most Uttovelm do not have a moral sense of right and wrong and instead deem survival as the only thing of importance. Uttovelm believe in an afterlife, which is one of eternal pleasure and bloodshed. Only those who prove themselves in life can go to that afterlife. It is generally thought that no females can get to the afterlife because of this. Males cling to power and rest on their laurels as much as possible, hoping that every little thing they do will be enough to give them recognition. The Uttovelm do not believe in any gods - only viewing their ancestors as quasi-gods. They believe that their ancestors watch down on them and choose the best amongst their race to allow into the afterlife. Their most renowned ancestors are considered to be the leaders in their afterlife because of this. In the afterlife, Uttovelm legend holds that the best warriors are allowed to pillage and burn as much as they want, as well as having as many slaves on hand to please them as they wish (which seems to contradict the earlier bit about no females being allowed in the afterlife). The things promised to Uttovelm after death are pretty desirable, so almost all Uttovelm structure their lives around trying to achieve enough fame to get into their nonexistent afterlife. Reproduction During the mating season, which occurs every winter, females go into rage-induced heats, incapacitating them for the entire mating season. Males brave enough to mate with them during this time are either rewarded with offspring or torn to shreds. Because of this mindless time for females, none are able to raise their young during this time. After the winter is over, women will fall out of their rage. The remaining males who mated with her will then fight to the death. The victor will claim her as his wife. Because of this, the victorious male may not even have even been the one to impregnate her. But there is no genetic testing in the Uttovelm society, so no one can be sure for certain. The gestation period for Uttovelm babies is around 11 months. Females will lock themselves away every mating season thereafter, disallowing themselves from being mounted by a male or doing damage to their family and community. Because of the brutal nature of Uttovelm mating, it is rare for a bonded couple to ever have a second generation of children. Uttovelm will have recreational sex, though they don't need to use any sort of birth control, as females are completely sterile when it is not mating season. Particularly because of the way that females go into their rage-induced heat, many males who wish to preserve their lives do not ever mate with females. As such, male homosexual behavior is very high for this species, at 22%. Female homosexual behavior is nonexistent. Male mated pairs are relatively common in some of the cities, depending on the culture of the people and what the ganglords will allow. Diet and feeding The Uttovelm are a carnivorous species. They feed mostly on small, herbivoric species, though they have been known to eat other predators native to their planet. Females and males hunt together to capture and kill animals to feed on in more rural cities. However, many other cities have ample supplies of animals, on animal farms, so hunting is not required. For Uttovelm who are off-planet, they may feed on any animal they come in contact with - even other sentient species. Uttovelm are known to eat those they kill in battle. If an Uttovelm is eaten by another member of their species, they are deemed incapable of reaching the species' afterlife, so it is a huge deal when one is eaten. Many tyrannical rulers and criminals are eaten upon their deaths to shame them as much as possible. Uttovelm need to eat about 10% of their body weight per a day, so several large meals are required for each being. Longevity and mortality Male Uttovelm live for 205 years. They become sexually mature at the age of 14-17. Female Uttovelm live for 220 years. They become sexually mature at the age of 22. Due to the violent nature of these creatures, males reaching the age of 180 and over are considered legends and highly respected - if only for the fact they have survived for so long. Infant mortality rate varies between cities (and even off-planet). Generally, around 43% of children die before the age of 5, with about 60% of males not living to that age. Most females live to their average lifespan. On Planet Uoto, few males do, as gang wars and inter-gang power struggles are often rampant. Those who are off-planet, particularly those who are employed as bodyguards and soldiers, tend to be the only males to live to their gender's average lifespan. Technology The Uttovelm race took much Faerin technology and manipulated it towards bettering their old tech. The majority of old Uttovelm technology (pre-Faerin) was wood or mud-based, and it often involved various forms of transportation (such as skiffs, and boats, and a few land-based vehicles). After the two species met one another, the Uttovelm technology expanded rapidly and became primarily alloy-based. Currently, every city is refurbished with alloy, and they are all have energy barriers to protect their populaces from outsiders. Modifications and 'upgrades' to the Faereth way of thinking are rampant in all of the Uttovelm sectors, and it is no mistake; for the Uttovelm are a much cleverer race. Their technology even includes energy weaponry and interspace vehicles; and were it not for Cooler's conquering of them, the Uttovelm would have surely surpassed their predecessors before long. Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Species